Live by Fire - (Abandoned)
by DreamofChaos
Summary: "Life begins on it's scorched path. Ashes fall in it's flaming presence. White and Black. Life and Death. Good and Evil. A beautiful contradiction of Creation and Destruction." DifferentIssei! [Volume10]


**Disclaimer: I don't own Highschool DxD or any other media appearing in this fanfiction. I only own my Oc's and Plot Twists.**

 **Don't question my actions.**

 **Posted December 18, 2017.**

 **(Live by Fire)**

"Ah, Issei." A man known as Azazel said as he noticed the brown-haired pervert walk towards him.

The too are currently within a park close to the edge of Kuoh. The boy had called Azazel here asking for a favor.

Azazel looked down at the box on his lap in slight confusion. Why would Issei need something like this? He looked up again as Issei stood in front of him. Azazel took note of the boy's eyes and noticed something, Nothing cliche like they looked 'broken, or the light within is gone', or anything of that sort. They just looked…. Determined, like the boy had a dream he wanted to accomplish.

The look made Azazel smile, while he would never admit out loud. The old fallen angel had come to see Issei like a son. To find that the boy seemed to have found a purpose in life has made him quite proud.

"Do you have what I asked for?" Issei got straight to the point of there meeting. Azazel handed the box to Issei who then opened it. Satisfied with the contents he closed the box and nodded.

"Thanks Azazel i'll repay you later." Issei smiled while speaking. Azazel got up and started walking away, he waved at Issei and spoke.

"You already know what I want."

Issei watched as he disappeared into the night and smiled.

"Yeah. Let you study the Boosted Gear."

Issei opened the box and picked up the item, revealing a bottle of Phoenix Tears. He held the small bottle up to his face as the box was forgotten.

"You ready Ddraig?" Issei spoke to the soul trapped in the Boosted Gear. The Red Dragon Emperor Ddraig.

" **Always partner, just.. are you sure about this? This is going to be a dangerous process."** The dragon's deep voice emanated from nowhere.

"Yeah, but you said the chances of me dying are nowhere near as close as the time with Vali. So I have nothing to worry about." Issei clenched the bottle close to breaking it and spilling the precious liquid everywhere. "I can't continue like this. This weakness, this indecisiveness, I can't fucking stand it! With these hopefully i will become stronger and hopefully with my new strength will come a new me."

" **I see.. If that is what you want."**

Issei nodded in resolution. He will get stronger, he will no longer be held down by others.

He leave Rias and the others in the dust. Their feelings, their ambitions and dreams mean nothing to him now. For his goal and dream, he must disregard them.

 **(Live by Fire)**

Rias closed her eyes in preparation for the conflict ahead. Currently the ORC are in a limo driving them towards the arena for the Rating Game. The floating island Agreas is their exact destination.

Rias looked around at her peerage. Akeno with her eyes closed seemingly calm. Koneko munched on a bag of sweets in her lap. Kiba's eyes were closed and his arms crossed a look of concentration on his face. Xenovia and Asia were praying silently obviously remembering the effects of the ac on normal devils. Gasper was focusing intently on his handheld game. All of them had something in common though. Rossweisse is currently playing with a small flame in the palm of her hand. That tenseness in their muscles that not even Rias in unaffected.

The reason?

To her left sat Issei staring at the window not eve taking note of the other presences in the car. The boy had been gone for a week, according to Azazel he had been training. Of course doesn't want to believe considering there seemed to be no noticeable difference in Issei besides one. That is the crimson red scarf wrapped tightly around his neck.

Rias wanted to asked where he had procured the piece of clothing, but knew their relationship wasn't the best after what happened last week. She also didn't to bring a mentally affecting event right before an important Rating Game.

Sairaorg is a monster to go against even in their top form. But being being mentally exhausted would be a disaster.

Rias just hope that after the Rating Game, everything will go back to normal.

 **(Live by Fire)**

The ORC walked into the prestigious hotel located next to the arena. They will be staying there for a few hours before the game.

The group was instantly greeted by Azazel who then led them to their rooms.

On the way they ran into a walking skeleton wearing robes like a priest, in his hand a staff. On the surface it looked rather harmless. But, it's presence caused Issei to tense up. It felt... familiar almost calming.

" **Hades."** The name left Ddraig's 'mouth.' Issei looked down at his hand subtly.

'The God of Death? Like the owner of the Cerberus?' Issei spoke to Ddraig for confirmation to his question. Now Issei may not be the smartest but even he has heard of Hades and the Cerberus.

" **Yes the Greek God of Death, and Ruler of the Grecian Underworld. The reason his presence seems so familiar is the fact you have died before."**

With what Ddraig had given him Issei was able to come up with the rest. When Raynare had killed him he had almost been taken by Hades into the afterlife.

But why Hades? Issei is japanese so if anything Izanami should have taken him to Yomi.

" **Careful. He's not the only Greek Deity here."**

'Huh?'

Multiple presences suddenly appeared around Issei and the ORC. Two men and one women appeared beside Hades. The god's shoulders seemed to tensed at the realization of who was around him. Azazel addressed the four with a bow.

"Hades-dono, Poseidon-dono, Zeus-donò, and Hera-dono. Nice to see your all well."

One of the men wearing a crown and a toga walked up a slapped Azazel on the back, the other man wearing no shirt followed the action. Hades-dono walked off, prefering to not deal with his _troublesome_ siblings.

"Welsh Dragon." The goddess walked up to him and Issei had to stop himself from looking down at her _generous curves_. Prefering to not get smited for at least another 100 years.

The goddess Hera is a beautiful brown-haired women who looked to be in her thirties. Wearing a white toga that clung tightly to her impressive bust and wide hips.

Hera smiled seemingly knowing where exactly his mind was. Before Issei could even respond to her she held out a silver chain. Issei held out his hands and accepted the gift. He looked up confused at the action causing the Goddess of Marriage to smile.

"This might be useful to you, keep it safe." She spoke cryptidly.

"Ah what does it do?." Issei asked wanting to not deal with any riddles right now.

"Straight to the point I see. It's something that should keep your dragon presence in check. Something i've heard you've had problems with before." Issei looked down at the chain in astonishment. This little thing was suppose to stop the attracting power that comes with weilding a dragon-type Sacred Gear. He put the chain into his pocket softly. He looked towards Hera and bowed.

"Thank you Hera-sama." The goddess nodded then left following after Zeus and Poseidon.

 **(Live by Fire)**

The Gremory Peerage stood on top of a floating island staring at the Bael Peerage who also stood on an identical platform. The rules of the Rating Game are decided by its types, the one about to happen is a Dice Figure. A Rating Game commenced in a match-style and losers will be knocked out. The game ends when one side has lost all pieces or the King loses a fight.

Issei looked over at the commentator box and stared at the silver-haired Emperor. To achieve his dream he needs to strong like him.

 **(Live by Fire)**

"We send out Corianna Andrealphus." Sairaorg called out who he was sending. Sending out a Bishop with the value of 3 while the maximum value that can be sent out currently is 8. A bold statement, what is Sairaorg playing at?

He gestures over to me and grins. "She challenges Issei Hyoudou to this fight." He sure knows how to make a show of his action- wait what?

His Bishop is challenging me. Huh so his Peerage actually has some interesting members. Considering they aren't afraid of challenging people they have no information of. Well they think they have information on me but after that week of training/soul-searching. Anything they knew about before is most likely wrong.

The commentators went on a a=discussion on why Sairaorg would let something like this happen, and trick does he have up his sleeve. I decided to tune them out. Might as well answer this challenge with one of my own. "President, send me out and tell them. I'm not using the Boosted Gear." The smirk on my face plus my request must have horrified Rias.

"I-Issei are you sure?" I nodded at the question and made my way towards the teleportation circle.

Corianna and I were transferred to a field of flowers witch seemed to stretch for miles. My opponent, a blond curly-haired women who looked like the no business type.

"To think that you would challenge me without the Boosted Gear, your only good trait." She lowered her head and laughed. "Well, I had a plan to win this match but I don't need that anymore."

She raised her hand and ice spears created using demonic magic flew towards me.

I let loose a deep breath and closed my eyes. The spears continued to head towards me at high speed.

 _3_

 _2_

 _1_

I ducked low to the ground letting the first wave of spears fly over my head. My body positioned itself and flew off into a sprint towards the Bishop. Another wave flew at me, I reached out with my right hand and grabbed the first spear in the wave. I tightened my fist around the spear and forced it out of its path.

I swung the spear and used it to break the others. Another wave came and I did the same.

 **(Live by Fire)**

Corianna stumbled back in surprised at the Pawn's actions. Any form of information they had on him never hinted to his ability to perceive things and react at such speed. Wave after wave of spears fell before his technique.

Corianna quickly came to the conclusion she needed to change her strategy. Exerting more magic than before a new effect happened.

Spikes of ice force themselves from the ground below Issei. He was forced to think of another option.

The answer came to him fast, focusing a little Issei forced his devil wings to appear. Launching himself off a spike and glode towards the Bishop. His opponents launched more spears of ice and Issei just had to sigh at her stupidity. If it didn't work the first time it wouldn't work again obviously. More waves, more spears broken until Issei decided to chuck one of the spears in his hands towards Corianna. The girl blocked the ice with a magic circle but didn't the other to pierce her abdomen as she put the circle down.

Issei landed in front of her with a thud. He moved faster than could comprehend in her wounded state and grabbed her throat. His brown eyes stared at her anguish face, he tightened his grip. Knowing the effects of his actions he spoke.

 **(Live by Fire)**

My hands gripped the Bishop's throat, her life in my hands.

This feeling, this utter dominance of her being. This strength and knowledge of knowing this girl's life is literally in his hands. But..

'The Rating Game field will save her from death.' I thought to myself, slightly sad that this feeling of power is diluted. I sighed in sadness. 'Might as well get this over with.' I spoke to her.

"Let this be a lesson to you, Corianna Andrealphus." I swung her body around to prove a point to not just her, but those watching as well. "I'm not same man you know. I pray that you never assume anything about anybody again." I ignored the pain that came from mentioning prayer and continued.

"Or next time you'll die an insignificant death and be remembered as just another number." My words words seemed to affect Corianna based on her expression. This my win.

Collecting my strength I threw the Bishop into the ground with everything I had.

Cracks appeared thanks to the force of a twenty-something-year-old woman colliding with the ground.

I just walked away.

 **(Live by Fire)**

Silence permeated the stadium, not many could understand what just happened. For the older devils were confused at the drastic change with brunette perverted. To go from naively perverted to downright menacing is a drastic from when they last saw him a week ago. The children were confused, their hero was acting strange. Sure he looked just as cool if not cooler. But he didn't seem as fun and loving as before.

Ravel Phenex looked down at the stadium in worry. This change in Issei is worrying, and is most likely caused by what happened last week. Hopefully on the inside he'll still be the same.

 **(Live by Fire)**

"Issei.." To say Rias was shocked is an understatement. This change, this resolve, this presce.

It scared her.

The changes themselves aren't what's scaring her. It's the product brought about by them. Issei, her Issei doesn't seem the care anymore. He doesn't seem to care…

about _her_.

This difference in Issei, is this caused by the incident a week ago? Does Issei not accept her feelings. Does Issei even realize her feelings. Does he realize the feeling of everyone else? The love and compassion they feel about him.

Rias doesn't know.

 **(Live by Fire)**

More fights happened more people were knocked. Issei watched on silently as one-by-one members of both the Gremory and Bael Peerage fell. He watched as Akeno fell to Kuisha, Sairaorg's Queen. He watched as Kiba, Rossweisse, and Xenovia failed to defeat Sairaorg.

Until his next match came up.

[The value of 12 has been rolled again! But due to the rules combatant Sairaorg can not compete. That means his Queen will be forced to take the field!] The arbiter yelled excitedly, pumping up the crowd.

The blonde-haired-ponytailed women walked up to the magic circle and disappeared.

"Issei go." Rias said simply and and he followed, already knowing it's his turn to fight again. He speaks calmly without any emotion.

"Understood."

 **(Live by Fire)**

"It seems we meet Red Dragon." The Queen, Kuisha addresses me. I nodded calmly to show my response.

I look around at the large Colosseum around us. A large open area that we can destroy for our pleasure.

'Perfect.' I thought while hiding my grin. It's time to send another message. Her voice for my mind back to the situation at hand.

"Your fight with Corianna was certainly interesting." She closed her eyes a let loose a deep breath. When they were revealed eyes full of resolve. "My master wishes to see you truly fight and I, his Queen will grant him that." Her devotion to Sairaorg is clear but not just that. Her love and feelings for him are also showing.

Sairaorg your lucky to have her in your peerage. For the peerage i'm currently apart of, is full of nothing but ignorant kids!

"I'm sorry Kuisha-san. But I don't plan to fight you seriously." My words seem to slightly angered the devoted servant. "You simply aren't worth the trouble."

Kuisha glared at me, clearly insulted but she still prepared herself for the upcoming fight.

I sighed and prepared myself as well. Yelling with a force behind it. My resolve and strength personified.

"Welsh Dragon…. BALANCE BREAKER."

I knew that to an outside viewer my body seemed to explode with power. A red light enveloped me blocking my vision for a split-second. Huh i'm gonna have to fix that later.

The draconic red armor covered my body. The familiar green gems of the Boosted Gear littered it on important spots.

'I'm gonna have to change that as well.' I idly thought before my mind sharpened itself. A fight was about to happen and no matter how serious i was taking it, I still needed to focus.

The arbiter looked at the Queen and I, the Pawn.

[Let the match BEGIN!]

I flew off at speeds that some had trouble keeping up with.

I needed to end this match fast and decisive. For all to understand.

I'm not playing any games.

 **(Live by Fire)**

Bael's Queen quickly took to the skies to avoid Gremory's Pawn rush. Waving her hands an ice spear appeared. Drastically larger than the one Corianna used. Issei just shook his head at the action. If ice-based magic didn't work once, why would it work again?

The spears flew at hit and Issei stood his ground. As it approached Issei cocked his fist back. It approached at speeds that many could follow, mostly due to its large size. As it got closer the tension rose. What will Issei do? To many it was obvious.

When spear was right in front of the pawn, the fist was let loose and the ice shattered.

As the debris of shards cleared from Issei's view the world around him suddenly changed. He actually had to try and keep his footing as a strong wind almost knocked him over.

The once clear coliseum is completely covered in snow. Snow fell around Issei who shivered.

 **(Live by Fire)**

To think that I, Issei Hyoudou is actually cold. He hasn't felt the cold in months especially after his week of training. This Queen may be magically strong, but she's still nothing to me.

Time to let it burn, to let the fire of my soul burn bright.

 **(Live by Fire)**

"I must say say Kuisha Abaddon, this is certainly impressive. To be able to cause this drastic of climate change is amazing." Issei's eyes looked up at her, completely impassive. "But this means nothing to me."

Warm

A thought that went through everyone's mind as the arena suddenly became warm. But it wasn't stopping, the heat kept rising and rising. Their attention immediately went back to the monitor showing the battle.

A literal tornado of fire, originating from the center of the coliseum. Melting the copious amounts of snow with its heat. The tornado soon dissipated showing Issei in his Balance Breaker. Wisp of fire floated around him showing he is the origin of the tornado.

He spoke, not to anyone in particular.

"After all nothing can stop my fire."

 _ **End**_

 **Yeah i'm posting something despite the need to update the other storie. Just don't question my decisions. I can't confirm an update for my other stories.**

 **BTW i was formerly known a JJplayz.**

 **Pretty much happens after the ORC gang up on Issei. He leaves for a week, trains does some soul-searching and comes back with a new goal and new abilities.**

 **His power-up is nothing drastic stronger, faster, smarter, focused, and better control over the Boosted Gear.**

 **Check out the One-Shot I posted on Paragon.**

 **Review, Favorite, and Follow.**

 **I'm out.**


End file.
